Gallery:Let's Take a Quiz
When Candace learns that Jeremy will star in a TV commercial, she worries that, with his newfound celebrity, he will forget about her. So, as Phineas and Ferb produce their own TV game show, Candace uses the opportunity to get herself on the airwaves. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to erase all infomercials in the Tri-State Area. Read the full summary... Quiz Time File:209a- candace talking to stacy 1.png File:209a- candace talking to stacy 2.png File:209a- candace talking to stacy 3.png File:Worrying about Jeremy's rising popularity.jpg|Candace worries about Jeremy. File:209a- stacy oooh.png File:Stacy reassures.jpg|Stacy tells Candace not to worry. File:209a- candace talking to stacy 4.png File:209a- candace talking to stacy 5.png File:209a- insignificant little detail.png File:Candace sees P&F with a TV camera.jpg|Candace sees Phineas and Isabella in their backyard. File:209a- stacy painting nails.png File:209a- phineas isabella candace.png File:209a- baljeet and buford onstage.png File:209a- kp&f.png File:209a- ferb thumbs up.png File:209a- i'm the star.png File:One of you get off the stage.jpg|"One of you get off the stage!" Broadcasting the game show.jpg File:209a- phineas and ferb.png File:209a- hey where's perry.png File:209a- lair entrance 1.png File:209a- lair entrance 2.png File:209a- lair entrance 3.png File:209a- carl gets massage 1.png File:209a- this was part of the bet.png File:209a- carl laughing.png File:Monogram loses a bet.jpg|Major Monogram, in a clown suit, massages Carl. File:209a- this actually wasn't part of the bet.png File:209a- perry in stunned silence.png File:209a- buford and candace getting ready.png File:209a- baljeet the stylist.png File:209a- candace on the phone.png File:209a- megan's blog says she thinks so.png File:209a- my favorite contestants.png File:209a- the rewards will be inconsequential.png File:209a- angry candace.png File:Gretchen applies Candace's makeup.jpg|Gretchen about to apply Candace's makeup. File:209a- gretchen with powder puff.png File:Candace covered in makeup.jpg|Candace wearing pounds of makeup. File:box trapped perry.jpg|Agent P trapped inside the nemesis catch-em mat File:209a- doof says hi.png File:209a- i'll take 2.png File:209a- i'll take 2 again.png File:209a- doof grimace.png File:209a- fruit dehydrator.png File:209a- doof explaining.png File:209a- more informercial products.png File:209a- now i own 5.png File:209a- perry stares.png File:209a- get rid of informercial inator.png File:209a- what'll it cost you.png File:209a- nothing it's free!.png File:209a- doof nono.png File:209a- theme song 1.png File:209a- theme song 2.png File:209a- theme song 3.png File:209a- theme song 4.png File:209a- theme song 5.png File:209a- theme song 6.png File:209a- theme song 7.png Let's Take a Quiz stage.jpg File:209a- cheering crowd.png File:209a- phineas with crowd.png File:209a- frowny candace.png File:209a- candid camera.png File:Waving to the TV audience.jpg|Phineas introduces Candace in their game show. File:209a- cheering crowd 2.png File:209a- buford's intro.png File:Buford peace.jpg|Phineas introduces Buford as well. File:209a- let's get started.png File:209a- the competitors are ready.png File:209a- all questions must be phrased in the form of an answer.png File:209a- confused candace.png File:209a- buford answering.png File:209a- candace talking to stacy 6.png File:209a- you're just standing there!.png File:LIKE WHAT.png|Like What File:209a- 45 points for candace.png File:209a- candace answering.png File:209a- buford answering 2.png File:209a- tralfazz??.png File:209a- tralfazz!!.png File:FINE TRALFAZZ.png|Fine Tralfazz File:209a- angry perry.png File:209a- doof say what?.png File:209a- perry looks left.png File:209a- perry with trap escaper.png File:209a- trap escaper closeup.png File:209a- doof with giant hammer.png File:209a- hammer thing punches perry.png File:209a- tennis ball launcher.png File:209a- burgerizer 2100.png File:209a- doof shooting patties.png File:209a- candace answering 2.png File:209a- cute phinny.png File:Y NOT.png|Y Not File:209a- candace biting lip.png File:209a- physical challenge.png File:209a- this doesn't even make any sense!.png File:209a- this doesn't even make any sense 2.png File:THIS DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSE!.png|This Doesn't Even Make Sense! File:209a- bonus!.png File:209a- woohoo.png File:209a- i'm not really on fire am i?.png File:209a- stealth perry.png File:209a- surprise doof.png File:209a- platypus locator.png File:Phineas without pedestal.png File:209a- i'll take the physical challenge.png File:209a- she's taking the physical challenge.png File:Coltrane and Jeremy watch TV.jpg|Jeremy and Coltrane see Candace on TV. File:209a- mega physical challenge 1.png File:209a- getting a good burn on my delts.png File:209a- extra strength vacuum.png File:209a- doof getting vacuumed.png File:209a- doof getting vaccumed 2.png File:209a- shrinkinator fires.png File:209a- writing a note.png File:209a- banging against shrinkinator.png File:209a- i'll do it tomorrow.png File:209a- and the question is.png File:209a- candace answering 3.png File:209a- crowd stare.png File:209a- be a star candace.png File:209a- she's got issues.png File:209a- shrinkinator hits mic.png File:209a- shrinkinator hits stage.png File:209a- shrinkinator hits stands.png File:209a- doof on the ground.png File:209a- burger matic flipper.png File:209a- shrinkinator hits doof.png File:209a- hey you missed my hand!.png File:209a- i'm freakishly shrunken.png File:209a- curse you perry the platypus.png File:This is kind of heavy.jpg File:209a- the set instantaneously miniaturized itself.png File:209a- set closeup.png File:209a- let's play.png File:209a- oh there you are perry.png File:209a- hey candace.png File:Candace's eye twitch.jpg|"Hi, Jeremy." File:209a- awkward canderemy.png File:209a- devors commercial.png File:209a- devors commercial 2.png File:209a- canderemy laughing.png Phineas_and_Ferb_S02E09.Lets_Take_a_Quiz_-_1.png Phineas_and_Ferb_S02E09.Lets_Take_a_Quiz_-_2.png Phineas_and_Ferb_S02E09.Lets_Take_a_Quiz_-_3.png Phineas_and_Ferb_S02E09.Lets_Take_a_Quiz_-_4.png To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries